


love is a battlefield (and there are always casualties in war) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that get better), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Broken Hearts, Cover art is way too serious, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humour, ITPE 2017, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and thus half the club loses their minds, daichi needs to get back at tanaka and noya, everyone p much knows how gay their captain/vice and their managers are except them, kiyoko agrees to plot with him, questionable pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Tanaka and Noya had crossed a line. It had involved copious amounts of Red Bull, water balloons, food dye, one of Ennoshita’s film plots, and bad ideas. Daichi, Asahi, and Yachi had been the unfortunate victims. He didn’t want to think about it. It was a miracle Yachi hadn’t run home, crying, and quit the club. (Daichi had felt like it. Asahi tearfully threatened Noya with it.)“I need revenge,” Daichi announced on the way home from practice.(( or: daichi and kiyoko fake-date to get back at tanaka and noya after a particularly bad prank; everyone can see the collateral damage except for them ))





	love is a battlefield (and there are always casualties in war) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love is a battlefield (and there are always casualties in war)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707083) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Haikyuu/love%20is%20a%20battlefield%20\(and%20there%20are%20always%20casualties%20in%20war\).mp3) | 37:31 | 34.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Haikyuu/love%20is%20a%20battlefield%20\(and%20there%20are%20always%20casualties%20in%20war\).m4b) | 37:31 | 17.6 MB  
  
### Music

 _I'm A Believer_ by SPYAIR

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
